


Christmas Relations

by PuyoLover39



Series: MitsuBoru Holidays [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: Since Thanksgiving with the Uzumaki family, Boruto is having Mitsuki over for Christmas too and struggles to find him the perfect gift, he gets some advice and help along the way, but ultimately sticks to his guns, but was that really such a good idea?
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: MitsuBoru Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Christmas Relations

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to start off by saying thank you for waiting guys, and Merry Christmas to you all! 
> 
> My friend Mikey has been having a really rough time with his depression lately, he always does around Christmas, but this year has been worse than others because of his terrible girlfriend. So I have been spending almost all my free time talking to him over calls. This was written partly with him, as he likes Boruto as well and loves MitsuBoru. He actually helped me decide on all the gifts the characters gave to each other in this story. I would give him 2 or 3 options and he would tell me which he thought I should go with. It seemed to really help him whenever I did that and told him how much it helped me to have his input. So I just want to tell Mikey that he is an awesome friend and I couldn't imagine my life without him, so if you read this man, please dont ever even think of such a thing as sui**** ever again, plenty of people love and need you around man.

It had been a month since the night the two boys had gotten together after that historical Thanksgiving, and things had smoothed themselves out completely. Boruto no longer had to question the meaning of Mitsuki's words and had mostly become unaffected by them even when they were said in front of others like Sarada or Shikadai. 

After all, if he could handle announcing his relationship with the other boy to his parents, then he could handle anything. And that had definitely not been an easy experience. 

________

_ Upon waking up to the later morning rays streaming in through his window, the blond was quick to remember that he wasn't alone. There was an arm slung loosely over his hips and he could feel a steady breath against the back of his neck.  _

_ That's right, he had asked Mitsuki to sleep over and let him stay in his bed with him after the two had made up. As a blush rose to his cheeks, he also recalled that they had  _ **_more_ ** _ than made up. The memory of their kiss flashed in his head and brought a small smile to his lips.  _

_ That had been the best Thanksgiving he had ever celebrated, even if it was embarrassing and frustrating that Mitsuki had essentially flirted with him in front of his parents and then proceeded to talk about it with them.  _

_ Oh god. _

_ His parents. _

_ What was he going to do?! Should he tell them? They didn't  _ **_need_ ** _ to know, right? It wasn't anything super big or dangerous, so they probably wouldn't even care, right? And even if he wasn't a good liar, he could probably get away with not having to say anything anyway. It's not like they were going to ask about it….right? _

_ Just because Mitsuki has spent the night, didn't mean anything changed, Mitsuki spent the night all the time! So why would now be any different? Just because they sort of fought? Surely he could explain away that they had made up so Mitsuki stayed over and his parents wouldn't even bat an eye. _

_ Or he could just make things even easier on himself by sending Mitsuki away out his window. Mitsuki probably wouldn't even mind! Even if it was rude.  _

_ Ah, but wait, he couldn't do that. He has promised Hima that Mitsuki would be there in the morning for her to play with and dress up. _

_ "Boruto? Are you alright? Your breathing has been increasing in speed for the past 2 minutes and your body has gotten very tense. Is something the matter? Did I… do something wrong?" _

_ That had sent a jolt throughout the blond's body. He hadn't even known Mitsuki was awake. Had he been up that whole time?! _

_ "M-Mitsuki! How long have you been awake?!" _

_ The taller boy tilted his head to look past the other lad and at the clock, face completely calm as he calculated how long he had been up, the fact that he had to calculate it scared him. _

_ "I believe it has been about 2 hours since I awoke to both suns hitting my eyes." _

_ "...What?" _

_ "You stretched in your sleep and your fist landed on my face before you rolled back over, that was around dawn." _

_ "You've been awake for that long and you've just been laying here cuddling me this whole time?!" _

_ The furious blush on his face only increased as he realized how loud he was. A quick glance at his clock showed that it read 8:04a.m. meaning that his father had probably just gotten up recently, so his mom and sister were probably making him breakfast while he read the morning paper. So they should all be downstairs, and far less likely to have heard him. _

_ Good, that would have been seriously embarrassing and then he probably would have to explain their relationship to them. _

_ "Is that bad? I did not wish to move and disturb you while you were sleeping. You appeared to be quite comfortable. Though you now seem to be much the opposite. Are you alright?" _

_ "No no, it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine. You didn't do anything. I appreciate you letting me sleep, it's just weird to think that you laid there completely still for 2 hours. I don't think I would ever have the patience for that." _

_ "I see, then if it is not me that has made you uncomfortable, what is it that is bothering you?" _

_ Biting his lip, the shorter male deliberated on whether or not to tell the other boy what was bothering him. Would Mitsuki be upset? Would he not mind either way and just go with whatever Boruto himself wanted to do? Probably that one, Mitsuki always seemed to say that Boruto's will was his will. _

__

_ But it would still be wrong to hide it from his family, wouldn't it? It would make it seem like he was ashamed of who he was, and worse, it would make it seem like he was ashamed of Mitsuki.  _

_ After last night when Mitsuki had so confidently confessed how Boruto was the most important thing in the world to him, and practically thanked the boy's parents for having him, it would be awfully selfish and cowardly of him to try to hide his relationship with the snake user. He should at least be able to admit that he liked Mitsuki enough to date him, it wasn't as grand a confession by comparison, so it shouldn't be that hard or embarrassing to just say it. _

_ But then, why did it feel like it would be harder than anything he'd ever done before? Why did he feel such fear and trepidation over even the very thought of admitting it? What was he so afraid of? His image? Losing face to his parents of all people who were supposed to love and accept him unconditionally? _

_ Was he...worried that they wouldn't love and accept him anymore? _

_ "Boruto? Should I get your mother? I am concerned, you have been unresponsive for 5 minutes now. I think I am going to get your mother."  _

_ "What? No! I'm okay, I was just... lost in thought is all. Everything's fine, but it might not be if we stay up here all morning. I promised Himawari she could do your makeup and nails and stuff this morning, so we should probably get down there soon before she comes bursting through the door because we kept her waiting too long."  _

_ He said nervously, as he brushed the others arm off his hips and began to rise from the bed, only to have a hand shoot out and catch his wrist in a tight grip. With shock filled sky blue eyes, the boy turned to see concern painted across his companions pale white face. _

_ "Forgive me sun, but you are clearly worked up over something, and considering the events that transpired last night, I cannot help but worry that it has something to do with me. If it does, I would appreciate you telling me what it is so that I may fix it. I do not wish to make you upset." _

_ The whiskered lad sighed as he considered his boyfriend's words. It wasn't fair to make Mitsuki worry like that and walk on eggshells all day, not knowing if he did something to upset Boruto and feeling bad for something that wasn't even his fault.  _

_ "It's really nothing Mitsuki, I promise, you have done nothing wrong. I'm just...debating whether or not I should tell my parents about us." _

_ A tilt of his head was all the signal Boruto needed to know that Mitsuki wanted him to explain further.  _

_ "Okay, so you know how we're dating now, right? Well, usually when people get into a relationship, they wanna tell all the people around them about it. Especially the people closest to them, but also sometimes strangers just so they know that they're taken. But sometimes, people don't want to tell others, they want to hide it. Sometimes it's cuz they're scared, or they've got some kind of reason why they can't be with that person but they wanna be with them anyway so they just hide that they're dating. But the point is, I don't know if I wanna tell my parents or not, and I've been thinking it over really hard because I want to be fair to you, but I'm also just not sure what I wanna do. Ya know?" _

_ "I don't understand. Why would you wish to hide us from your parents? You said they would allow us to be married, did you not? Is dating not the prerequisite to marriage? Why would they take issue with that?" _

_ The blond groaned and threw himself face first back into his bed. _

_ "Will you forget I said that already? It was just a figure of speech. And I know that! I'm sure you're right, that they won't have a problem with it, and I'm just freaking myself out over nothing and that this is probably just like taking off a bandage, that I've just got to rip it off and get it over with! But I can't help it! For some reason, I just don't know." _

_ "Are you perhaps afraid their opinion of you will change? That even if they accept it, they will view you differently? Or are you worried about me? I do not mind one way or the other Boruto, you should know that by now. I only care that you are happy." _

_ "No, no, I know I know. But last night, you made all these grand declarations about how grateful you were just to be by my side and how important I was to you and everything. I just feel like I should at least be able to tell them that you are just as important to me. And I know they love me, I'm their kid, they have to. They're not just gonna kick me out because I've decided I like you more than I originally thought I did. I just… I don't know why I'm so worried about telling them." _

_ "This is not like you Boruto. Usually you just say and do as you please. I have never known you to be so hesitant over anything. This must truly be bothering you. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. Even if you do not know the reason, if you are so against telling them, then you don't have to." _

_ The pale boy punctuated his words by leaning forward and placing a kiss into the others hairline, before leaning back to cover his mouth with his sleeve. This brought a short from the one in the pink t-shirt, as he pushed himself up and smirked at his lover. _

_ "Thanks Mitsuki. I'm glad I can always count on you being in my corner. Come on, let's go downstairs. If I can smell breakfast from all the way up here, then it's probably close to being done and Hima will definitely come get us for that." He said, pulling on his boyfriend's hand and dragging him out of his room. _

_ As the boys made their way downstairs, Boruto quickly realized that their hands were still connected. Mitsuki had been at their home enough that he didn't need to be led around by the hand, but he found the warmth and weight of it to be comforting and relaxing, despite how painfully domestic it felt.  _

_ The normally rambunctious youth could imagine waking up with the other boy and going downstairs to get breakfast with him everyday, even though they hadn't even been a couple for a full day yet. He just couldn't picture his future not having Mitsuki in it. Mitsuki would always be by his side, both of them knew that. And if Mitsuki was always going to be by his side, eventually people were going to start asking questions.  _

_ If Mitsuki was always there, then Boruto wouldn't have time to have anyone else around. He wouldn't have time for a girlfriend. Not that he wanted one, what did he care about having some dumb girl to boss him around anyway? Girls just weren't his thing, he loved his sister dearly, but makeup and nails and hair were just things that he did not care about.  _

_ He would much rather just be able to throw on a jacket and t-shirt and some pants and go do whatever he wanted. And with Mitsuki, he could do that. If he wanted to go ride on top of the Thunder Train, Mitsuki would be there. If he wanted to play video games, Mitsuki would be with him, even if he didn't like video games! If he wanted to go fishing, Mitsuki would do it. Mitsuki would do anything for him, and he knew that. How could he not love someone who would give the world for him? _

_ Before he even knew it, Mitsuki had tugged his hand out of his own and they were being seated at the table, the snake boy sitting beside the blond's sister as she squealed about getting her makeup kit and other tools to give him a makeover. Mitsuki only smiled and watched her run off. Boruto missed the feeling of his hand in his own. _

_ Breakfast was already laid out on the table, Himawari's dishes were already in the drying rack as well as his mom's. So it was only his father that was still eating at the table as he continued to peruse the morning paper.  _

_ "Morning son, good morning Mitsuki. You boys sleep well?"  _

_ "Good morning Lord Hokage, yes, I slept very nicely. Thank you again for having me." Spoke Mitsuki, as he bowed his head to the man, earning a snort from his boyfriend. _

_ "Yeah, we slept fine."  _

_ "I see, that's good. Did you remember to put the pillow and blanket that you made Mitsuki use in the laundry? Or is your mom going to have to go get them from your floor?" _

_ "Uh, no! I mean, it's okay, she doesn't have to, I mean, uh." _

_ "I did not require a pillow or blanket last night Lord Hokage, thank you for always offering though." _

_ "Oh? Why not? I don't remember you bringing a sleeping bag last night. Boruto didn't make you sleep on the floor with nothing but the clothes on your back, did he?"  _

_ As he spoke, he lowered the paper just enough to peer over the top of it at his son, hiding his smile completely. His words sounded almost carefree, but there was a slight edge to it that Boruto could not identify.  _

_ "I know your mother and I taught you to be a better host than that Boruto." _

_ Despite his flustered demeanor, the son of the Lord managed to cross his arms and pout at his father's unnecessary reprimand.  _

_ "Of course not! You really think I would make Mitsuki sleep on the floor?" _

_ "Alright, so if he didn't sleep on the floor, then where did he sleep?" _

_ Suddenly, the boy turned scarlet, eyes wide as his mouth snapped shut. Thankfully, he was saved by Himawari racing back in with all her little torture instruments, soon followed by his mother carrying a laundry basket full of clothes that needed to be hung to dry. The makeover swiftly began and in what seemed like no time at all, the young girl had made the lad look like a completely different person.  _

_ All the while, Boruto sat quietly watching the transformation occur. Even when his hair was sticking up all over the place from all the ties put in it, and when he had fake nails that should probably be classified as claws with how long and pointy they were, he was still Mitsuki. He still had that same calm smile and those same warm golden eyes that always gazed at him with nothing but respect and adoration.  _

_ Yes, Mitsuki, his Mitsuki, his friend, teammate and partner. His family. These were the people who were most important to him. His mom, his little sister, even his useless old man. As much as he cared about his friends, he cared about his family first and foremost. Yes, some friends were practically family to him, but these were his  _ **_real_ ** _ family members.  _

_ And he was hiding something from them,  _ **_again._ ** _ Why? Was he afraid they would be disappointed in him? Like they were when he used a scientific ninja tool? No, they were more upset that he had been hiding it from them the whole time than they were that he used one, right? So he should just tell them… _

_ Dammit! He was Boruto Uzumaki for crying out loud! Mitsuki was right, he had no reason to hesitate. He had never hesitated before, it just wasn't in his personality! _

_ With a deep breath of resignation and serious blazing eyes, he spoke up. _

_ "Mom, Dad, there's something I should probably tell you guys. You too Hima." _

_ Naruto made a questioning hum at how serious his son's tone was and raised an eyebrow as he peered over his paper. Seeing that his eyes matched his voice, the man set the paper on the table and folded his hands.  _

_ "Huh? Me too? What is it big brother? Do I have to stop making over Mitsuki?" The girl pointed at herself questioningly as she spoke. _

_ With a rueful smile, the blond nodded.  _

_ "Yeah, just for a minute, if you don't mind. This is kind of a serious thing." _

_ The girl puffed her cheeks for a moment before taking a seat at the table and crossed her arms. _

_ Hinata, who had been hanging clothes on the line and popped her head in through the open sliding glass door when she heard her son call, came padding over to the table to stand behind her husband, a questioning and worried look taking over her features. _

_ Seeing the eyes of his entire family on him, all with differing looks, the boy found himself getting choked up. He nearly lost his nerve altogether, but a quick glance at Mitsuki showed that he was just as shocked and confused as the rest of the family. Gold eyes wide and blinking, pale lips slightly agape. _

_ And yet, when their eyes met, his expression immediately shifted. Seeing his sun looking to him nervously, as if looking for his support, the moon's face instantly morphed into his usual soft smile and warm eyes. The taller boy gave a single nod, and with that single small gesture, the blond could feel the fire return to him.  _

_ "There's a reason Mitsuki didn't need a blanket or pillow last night." _

_ "Oh yeah? And what reason is that son?" _

_ "It's because he was sleeping with me, in my bed." _

_ The man only blinked, his gaze solid and unchanging. His sister tilted her head quizzically, as if she didn't see any problem with that fact. Meanwhile, his mother lifted a hand to cover her mouth in what he assumed was horror.  _

_ Silence filled the air, apprehension clouding the boys mind and heart as he waited to see how they would respond to his ice breaker. The response he got was not one he was expecting. _

_ Laughter. _

_ "We already knew that, I was just teasing you earlier when I was giving you a hard time about it. It's really nothing that serious. Friends share beds all the time ya know?" _

_ "Wh-what? How did you know that?!" _

_ His mother lowered her hand, revealing a smile as she giggled. _

_ "I always check on you and your sister before I go to bed. Last night, your father and I looked through your door and saw you two sleeping together in your bed. It was so cute, I almost wished I had taken a picture." _

_ The boy's cheeks turned crimson, his eyes blown wide. Did that mean they had seen them cuddling? Did they already know that they were a couple?! No, no, that would be ridiculous. Cuddling meant nothing, one had little to no control over their body after they fell asleep. It was entirely possible that even if they saw them cuddling, they would just brush it off as an accident.  _

_ Suddenly, under the table, he felt a hand slither itself around his own. His eyes slid over to the powder blue haired boy who lifted a sleeve to cover his own mouth, golden eyes slid shut as his head tilted in that mysterious yet charming way of his.  _

_ "I see, so you saw that, did you? I am surprised that I did not notice your presence. Thank you for the compliment Mrs. Uzumaki." _

_ Boruto shook his head and slammed his free hand on the table to draw the attention back to himself. _

_ "That's not all that I had to say! There's a reason that we were sharing my bed! Mom, Dad, Hima, Mitsuki and I were sleeping together in my bed because he's my boyfriend!"  _

_ The startled gasp that Hinata took this time, as she took a step back, was like a punch in the gut to Boruto. Her hand once more flying up to cover her mouth. Meanwhile his father only gave him a calculating look, as if he were trying to discern whether or not he were serious. _

_ "This isn't a prank or anything. I'm serious! Mitsuki and I are dating now, ya know!" _

_ "So you're gay then?" Was the calm response the old man gave.  _

_ It caused Boruto to pause once more. He hadn't really given any thought to how he would label himself, he just knew that Mitsuki was really important to him and that he liked him and had fun with him. That he could be himself around Mitsuki with no fronts needed because Mitsuki would never judge him.  _

_ "I-I guess so… I mean, maybe? I never really cared to think about it, I just knew how he made me feel and that I never wanted to lose Mitsuki. I would do anything to make sure he and I never get seperated, even if he left I'd follow him and bring him back, no matter what." _

_ Naruto smiled at his son, thinking back on his times chasing after Sasuke. Of course, when he had vowed the very same thing, it had been completely platonic. Sasuke was like a brother to him, a jerky, selfish, emo brother. He had known Sasuke all his life and hated him for a good portion of it before they became best friends.  _

_ But things were different for Boruto and Mitsuki. They hadn't known each other for anywhere near as long as Naruto and Sasuke had, and yet they had already forged a bond just as deep. Likewise, when Mitsuki had left the village much like Sasuke had, Boruto took off after him immediately, knowing but not caring about the trouble he would get into for breaking the rules.  _

_ Naruto himself had gotten permission and an entire team had been deployed, but if Tsunade had not granted him permission, he would have tailed the other boy anyway. But Boruto also succeeded in bringing Mitsuki back around far sooner than Naruto had been able to drag Sasuke back, seeing as it took 4 years and even then he couldn't get Sasuke to agree to stay in the village.  _

_ Sure, the reasons for leaving were not the same, the feelings driving the desertion were not the same nor as strong as each other's, but the fact stood that both Sasuke and Mitsuki deserted at one point and came back at another because of the bonds they formed with the people around them. For Sasuke, it had been primarily Naruto, but Sakura was a factor as well, even Kakashi to some degree. _

_ But for Mitsuki? It had been Boruto. Just Boruto. Sure, he seemed to care about Sarada to some degree as well, but anyone could tell with just one glance that it wasn't the same as how he cared for Boruto. He hung on the blond's every word and action. He looked ready to die at a seconds notice for Boruto if he needed to. That devotion, that reverence, that  _ **_love_ ** _. _

_ It had been clear to Naruto since the very first time he saw them together, even if it wasn't clear to either of the boy's, that there was something deep and powerful between them. More so on Mitsuki's side, as Boruto could be admirably dense and naive about things of this nature just like his father.  _

_ But seeing that nervous, yet determined scowl on his son's face as he came out, he knew that even if Boruto hadn't fully come to realize exactly what Mitsuki meant to him, he had made a breakthrough and he was getting there. It explained why he was never interested in any of the girls he spent time with. _

_ He, Sakura and Hinata had all been sure that one day Boruto and Sarada would become a couple. But the older they all both got, the less sure the parents were. This certainly painted a clear picture on why the two children had never gotten any closer over the years. _

_ With a boisterous chuckle, Naruto grinned and nudged his wife, winking at her when she turned her head to give him a quizzical look. _

_ "I think I see what's going on here. Alright, that's good to know. Thanks for sharing that with us son, I'm sure it wasn't easy to say." _

_ "Wha-? Wait! That's it! That's all you have to say?!" _

_ "Uh, yeah? What else is there to say? Oh, maybe, congrats?" _

_ "No! I mean, you're not going to lecture us or anything?! Or get mad or anything?! It's just...okay?" _

_ Naruto nodded hesitantly, as if he were surprised and unsure how to respond to the boy's words for a minute.  _

_ "No, of course not. Why would we be mad? Your mother and I are happy for you, both of you. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." _

_ "Your father is right Boruto, we love you, no matter who you want to be with. I knew from a very young age, even younger than you are now, that I loved your father and only wanted to be with him. So if you say that Mitsuki is the one for you, then we believe you and will support you no matter what." _

_ "So, it's really okay? We can date? And you guys will support us?" _

_ Both adults nodded once more, smiling gently at their oldest child.  _

_ "Of course. Though, you are only 13, so there will be some ground rules on what you two can and can't do. But we can talk about that later. I'm sure you already know that going any further than just sleeping in the same bed is off limits until you are way older." _

_ "D-Dad! Of course I know that! Jeez. You're so embarrassing."  _

_ The man nodded and stood, clearing his dishes and making his way to the sink to wash them. _

_ "Good." Was all he had left to say on the matter. _

_ "I don't get it. What does gay mean? And dating?" _

_ After a few minutes in which both Boruto and Hinata sat down and explained every single thing the young girl didn't understand, the expression of confusion shifted to an incredibly bright and hopeful grin. _

_ "Does that mean Mitsuki will be coming over more often now?!" _

_ "Uh, yeah, I guess." _

_ "And I can play with him more?!" _

_ "Uh, if he's okay with it, I guess so." _

_ Both Uzumaki children spun around to look at the smiling snake boy who only nodded at them in response.  _

_ "Yayy!! I get to play with Mitsuki more often! I like this dating thing big brother! You should have been gay sooner!" _

_ Boruto groaned, dropping his scarlet face onto the table before him, squeezing his lover's hand for support as he heard his mother giggling at him and his sister's antics. Said sister quickly moved back to Mitsuki's side to continue work on his makeover. _

_ Man, his family was weird. _

_ _________ _

That had been one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do, and it really helped to boost his already high levels of self esteem. But, as confident as he felt after that whole experience, that didn't mean there weren't still things that gave him trouble. Such as the predicament he faced currently, finding a Christmas present for Mitsuki.

True to his word, since he and Mitsuki began dating, the snake boy had been spending more and more time at the Uzumaki family home, much to the delight of the entire family. They all enjoyed the boy's company, and had even made it a rule that whenever a holiday rolled around, it was expected that he would spend it with them.

So, on Christmas eve, Mitsuki would be spending the night, and in the morning they would all open gifts from each other and have breakfast together and watch movies and such. Boruto had no problems picking out something for Himawari and his mother, he had a bit of trouble finding something for his old man, but not much.

But Mitsuki, oh Mitsuki, what in the **_world_** could he possibly get for that guy?

He had at first had the thought that it didn't really matter, that Mitsuki would like anything that Boruto got for him, or at least he would say he did and he would act neutral about it. But he wanted Mitsuki to actually  **like** whatever he got for him, so he decided to put some actual time and effort into it. 

The only problem being that he had spent  _ too _ much time thinking about it and he now found himself out shopping for a gift on December 23rd. It had also been a bit of a hassle trying to get time to himself since he began dating the other boy, as Mitsuki seemed fully intent on making good use out of the fact that dating meant spending more time together. If they hadn't practically been joined at the hip before, then they certainly were now.

At one point he had even tried going shopping  _ with  _ Mitsuki, under the guise of looking for a gift for his father and constantly asking Mitsuki what he thought of different items and trying to gauge what the taller boy liked. He tried all kinds of shops, stationary, game, clothing, weapons, even a beauty shop. But none of them had gotten any kind of reaction from the pale beauty at his side, so he gave up and bought a new pair of gloves for his father and gave up.

So what on Earth was he supposed to do for Mitsuki?

"Boruto? What are you doing out here? And without your shadow too."

That voice, that snarky comment, it could only be…

"Sarada! You have to help me! I don't know what to do!" Cried the blond as he ran up to her, hands clasped as he frantically explained the situation.

The poor girl, who had been carrying groceries for Christmas dinner, frowned as she was now saddled with another problem that was definitely not her job to deal with. 

"So, Mitsuki is spending Christmas with your family because he is alone, and you don't want him to feel left out when you all start opening presents, so you want to get something for him, but you don't know what to get him?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Get him anything. He'll love it no matter what it is, as long as it came from you." Was her deadpan response.

Boruto groaned, rubbing his hands down his face in exasperation.

"No! I want to get him something that he'll  _ actually  _ like!"

The girl rolled her eyes and shifted the bags she was holding onto one arm, freeing up a hand to fix her glasses.

"Then why don't you just wrap yourself up? There's nothing he likes more than you after all."

Suddenly, the blond's eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea! Do you think that would that actually work?! Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

"No you idiot! I was joking!"

"Oh. Yeah, of course. Me too, haha."

With a huff, the girl crossed her arms.

"Look, Mitsuki just isn't the type to care about physical possessions. You've been to his apartment, you saw how bare it was. The only thing he had in there was a picture of you. It's kind of weird and creepy how fixated he is on you, but you are his whole world. His entire life seems to revolve around you. So for him, just knowing that you put so much time and thought into it, that would be enough for him. He wouldn't care one way or the other if you actually got him anything, but if you did, whatever you got him would probably go right onto his little Boruto shrine and he'd treasure it. So stop worrying so much and just get him something small and personal that shows that you know him."

The girl gave him a pat on the shoulder as she began walking away, only to stop for a moment to shout over her shoulder. 

"Or just get him a new toy for his cat or something. Whatever you do, don't give him any childhood photos of you. I already scanned a bunch and made copies of the ones mama has and I'm giving him a whole photo album of them for our team gift exchange."

"Wha-!? Sarada! You can't just give someone pictures of someone else without their permission! Hey! Get back here!"

But it was too late, the girl had already barked out a laugh and disappeared into the night. Leaving poor Boruto alone with that knowledge and the issue of still needing to find his boyfriend a gift. 

"Eh? Wait a minute...TEAM GIFT EXCHANGE?!"

\-----------

An hour later found Boruto picking up a new pouch and some weapon polish for Konohamaru, after having left the team captain's house and finding out that they were doing a gift swap. Apparently, Sarada had suggested it in a way to build team spirit, and she had drawn Mitsuki's name, while he himself had drawn Konohamaru's. How he had managed to forget all about that, he didn't know.

Oh, wait, yes he did. BECAUSE ALL HE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS WHAT TO GET MITSUKI!

Maybe he could just offer Mitsuki money so he could buy something for himself that he needs? Ugh, no, too impersonal. God, why did gift shopping have to be so difficult? In the end, the boy had no choice but to return home empty handed for the night, intending to spend the day gift searching in the morning.

However, when said morning rolled around, his mother seemed to have other plans for him.

"Boruto, are you almost ready to go?"

"What are you talking about? Ready for what?"

The woman sighed as she held her daughter's hand, waiting for her oldest child to come downstairs.

"Our yearly Christmas photo, it's today, remember? You asked if we could do it as late as possible because you wanted more time to shop for a gift for Mitsuki. Speaking of Mitsuki, will he be meeting us at the studio?"

Great, another distraction. He was never going to get the perfect gift for Mitsuki. Sighing deeply, as I'd his mother had just asked him to do something painful, the boy trudged downstairs to see his family waiting at the door.

The child groaned as the doorbell rang, quickly being answered by his mother to reveal and smiling Mitsuki. Spectacular. The family exchanged pleasantries as they waited for Boruto to get his shoes on, and then they all headed out and began their walk to the photo studio. 

It wasn't a bad experience, it was always nice to have the whole family together, and they passed all kinds of small shops and stalls on the way as they chatted amongst themselves. Eventually, Himawari pulled Mitsuki to the front of the pack, eagerly trying to reach the studio sooner to help the boy pick a costume, while her parents only chuckled at her antics. 

This left Boruto to bring up the rear, as he trudged along, hands in his pockets clutching his wallet as he checked out the stands around them. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Was it perfect? Maybe, maybe not. But it was something, and it was probably the best he was going to be able to do since he was so down to the wire. 

So, with a quick glance ahead at the other lad, seeing that he was still busy with Himawari, the blond shot over to the stall and made an impulsive purchase.Once he had his gift, he tucked the small paper bag into his pocket and raced to catch up with the others. 

The photo itself went… well, mostly smoothly, Naruto was dressed as Santa, Hinata was Mrs Clause, Himawari was an elf, while Boruto was reindeer. Mitsuki was unsure what costume he should wear. Apparently, both Boruto and Himawair were used to dress as elves, but since Boruto had gotten a growth spurt, he declared himself too tall to be an elf and started dressing as a reindeer. 

But Himawari didn't want to be the only elf, she thought that since Mitsuki was here, he could be an elf with her since he didn't care what he wore. Meanwhile, Boruto argued that Mitsuki was even taller than he was and that he definitely couldn't be an elf. 

He suggested that Mitsuki should be a present instead, since they didn't have one before because they didn't have enough people before. But Mitsuki really took the wind out of Boruto's sails when he innocently made a comment on presents. 

"But, Boruto, I am not a present. A present is something nice that you are gifted. If anyone here is a present, it is you. Because you are a gift to me." 

Red in the face, and screaming about times and places, Boruto was interrupted by Hinata, who was ever the conflict sorter, suggesting he be a reindeer as well. 

Finally, with both boys dressed as the fabled flying deer, one just wearing a collar with bells and reindeer horns and ears as well as a red nose, while the other sported the full reindeer onesie, the family was able to get together to take a few pictures. 

One was just a simple shot of them all standing together, Naruto and Hinata in the back, while the three children were in front of them. Another was Naruto sitting on a prop sleigh, while Hinata and Himawari loaded up a bunch of hollow present boxes into the back and Boruto and Mitsuki stood at the front hitched to the sleigh. 

They even took one where Himawari had switched into her own little Santa outfit and sat squarely on Boruto's back, holding a small sack of presents as the two grinned. But the final shot had been completely spur of the moment, as Boruto and Mitsuki were unexpectedly pushed under a mistletoe by the young girl as she cried "Merry Christmas!" and gave an innocent grin.

Mitsuki, who still didn't truly understand all these holidays and their customs, only tilted his head to the side, sleeve raised over his mouth. Meanwhile Boruto, who  _ did  _ know about what that particular plant meant, went beet red and swatted lightly at his meddling sister. 

Seeing the cheeky grin she wore, as well as seeing his father chuckling, the boy growled and pinched his eyes closed as he leaned over to place a kiss on Mitsuki's cheek. He could hear the camera snap as he felt the other bot stiffen the slightest bit and quietly hitch a breath.

The Uzumaki's And their plus one then paid for the pictures and waited around for them to develop. Once they had their shots, the family headed back home to celebrate the holiday. Together, they made cookies, built gingerbread houses and watched holiday movies. Then at the end of the night, they decorated the tree together, and even allowed Mitsuki to put the star on top of the tree since he was their guest. 

Though, they were all a tad surprised (except for Boruto who honestly was used to his boyfriend's strange abilities) when instead of waiting for Naruto to lift him or even getting a chair like Boruto usually did, the boy simply stretched his arms a few feet to set the topper on the tree. 

After the tree was finished, it was time for the children to go to bed so that Santa could come bring them their gifts. Himawari practically flew up the stairs as she ran to her room, while Boruto only chuckled and padded up after her, with his lover in toe. 

"I still do not understand, who is this Santa and why would people welcome an intruder into their homes? Especially when they are sleeping, that is when they are at their most vulnerable."

"Ah don't worry about it Mitsuki. I told you, he doesn't do anything to you."

"But he could."

"All he does is leave presents and eat the cookies you leave out for him. And sometimes leave you a thank you note for them and any carrots you leave out for his reindeer. That's all."

"Why would someone break into another person's house just to leave gifts? It makes no sense. Are you sure none of the parcels will contain bombs?"

The blond snorted as he pulled his jacket off and threw it over his chair, shaking his head as he made his way over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

"Why would he do that? Santa is a good guy, remember? He would never do something like that. I promise, you're totally safe."

The pale boy frowned, eyebrows pinching together as he glared at the floor.

"It is not me that I am worried about."

Boruto sighed, a light coating of pink dusting his cheeks as he laid down and patted the bed next to him.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're worried about me. Just get over here and go to sleep already. When you wake up, you'll see that I was right and there was nothing to worry about."

The taller lad looked up and grinned, feet smacking the wooden floorboards as he made his way to Boruto's side and laid down as well, wrapping an arm over the shorter youth.

"Yes, I am indeed concerned for your wellbeing, but I am also worried for the safety of your sister. I am sure your mother and father could protect themselves should anything occur, but your sister hasn't even attended the academy. She would be defenseless against an attacker. Are you sure we should not just have her spend the night in here with us? That would make it much easier to protect her."

"Ugh, are you kidding? How big do you think this bed is? It barely fits the two of us! And I am not going to spend my Christmas Eve sleeping on the floor with my sister and my boyfriend. It's fine, now go to sleep already."

He could feel the other boy nod against the back of his head as his blue eyes slid shut, intent on going to sleep, until his partner spoke again and caused his eyes to shoot open in irritation.

"Yes, it is getting rather late. You should indeed go to sleep Boruto. But I believe I will wait up a while longer, just until I can be sure that this 'Santa' has come and gone without leaving any ill intended presents."

There was a brief pause, silence filling the room as Boruto made a split second decision.

"...Hey Hima! You wanna have a sleepover with me and Mitsuki?!" 

He called from his room. Not even a second later, he heard scrambling from the room across the hall.

"Oh boy a sleepover!" Was shouted back as he heard her little footfall pounding down the hall.

So he ended up spending his Christmas Eve sleeping on the floor of his room, sandwiched between his little sister and his boyfriend. Well, whatever, as long as it got Mitsuki to go to sleep instead of staying up all night like some ever watchful guard dog. 

\--------

In the morning, Boruto was roused by his sister shaking the life out of him, screaming something about Christmas, and Santa and presents, while Mitsuki only chuckled at the blond's groaning. The second the girl saw he was awake, she bolted upright and sprinted out of the room, they could hear her footsteps pounding down the stairs and her squeals of delight as she made her way into the living room.

Boruto sighed, shaking his head as a fond smile worked its way onto his lips. He stretched his arms over his head for a moment, before standing up and heading over to his closet to retrieve the gifts for his family. He grabbed the wrapped objects and looked over his shoulder as he headed for the door, motioning for Mitsuki to follow him as he made the same trek his younger sister had just taken. 

Once the two had made it into the living room, they found the Uzumaki parents sitting on the couch, both looking as if they had been roused by a tornado, yet smiling gently all the same. They welcomed the final two arrivals and thanked Boruto as he handed them each their presents and made his way over to sit beside his sister at the tree, Mitsuki instinctually following after him like a puppy.

Simultaneously, the siblings each grabbed a present, Himawari giving her brother a pleading look as he smiled at her and shrugged, allowing her to go first. Instantly, she grinned and eagerly began tearing open the snowflake print paper. 

"Ah! It's a Kuraama!" 

"Yes, your father felt terrible about not being able to get it for you on Child's day. And we were both very proud of you for being so selfless and giving away the one you had to someone less fortunate. So we made sure to get it for you as soon as it was back in stock and we put it up for Christmas." Said Hinata, a calm smile adorning her features.

"Thank you mommy! Thank you daddy! I love it!"

Himawari gave a big toothy grin, causing Naruto to grin back at his daughter and point to the back of the tree.

"I think your gift from Santa is that purple one over there, but you'll have to wait for Boruto to open one of his first."

The girl nodded enthusiastically as she growled over to fish out her and brother's gifts from Santa, meanwhile Boruto waited for her to return before opening his own gift, only for her to place a pink gift in front of him and crawl back under the tree to fetch a dark blue box. 

It read 

To: Mitsuki

From: Santa

The girl cheerfully handed off the box to its destined recipient, causing the smile on the boy's face to become serious frown as his eyes narrowed at the thing in his hands. He shook the object lightly and held it up to his ear, most likely checking to see if he could hear it hiss to determine if it was a bomb or not. 

"Ahem."

The single sound of Boruto clearing his throat seemed to be enough to draw Mitsuki's undivided attention away from the present and back to his boyfriend. The blond shook his head lightly and winked at the taller lad, smiling encouragingly. 

Without further ado, Boruto ripped open his first present, it had to have been his mother's doing, because it was a new video game he had been talking about for the past month, which his father would have no idea about since he was never home to hear him.

The blond grinned at his mother, as if to tell her that he knew it had been all her doing, and gave his thanks for the gift.

Things continued with the siblings opening their other gifts from their parents and leaving their present from Santa for last. They found three more gifts for Mitsuki under the tree, one from Himawari, one from Naruto and one from Hinata, while Boruto still had his gift for his lover in his pocket. 

Mitsuki seemed happy to receive the gifts, but seeing as he always had a smile on his face, it was hard to tell. It became even more difficult when the boy would only thank them and place the box beside him instead of opening it, so that he could continue to watch the Uzumaki children open theirs. Finally, when it came down to just the gifts from Santa, Hinata cut in gently.

"Mitsuki, you've been watching Boruto and Himawari open their gifts this whole time. Why don't you go ahead and open a couple of yours now?"

The boy blinked and tilted his head for a moment before shaking it in denial.

"Oh no Mrs. Uzumaki. I couldn't do that."

This caused the woman to frown and tilt her head in confusion.

"Why not? It's only fair that you get a turn. They won't mind waiting for a bit, trust me, it's perfectly okay."

The boy only shook his head again, frowning.

"My parent told me that it is rude to open a gift in front of the person who gave it to you. I do not wish to be rude to you or Lord Hokage. Thus, I cannot do it."

The woman looked caught between being touched and sad, as she turned to her husband and gave him a pleading gaze. 

"Uh, listen Mitsuki. Remember how we told you that you're a part of this family?"

The boy nodded quickly, face neutral as if he had truly accepted it as fact, like the sky being blue and the grass being green.

"Well, part of being a family is that you give each other more leeway. Once you're part of a family, there is really anything you can do to break that. Sure, family will get on each other's nerves sometimes, maybe Boruto will eat Himawari's last pudding cup, or she will go into his room without asking or knocking. But they always forgive each other. Things like that may be a bigger deal to friends, but with family, those boundaries just aren't as big an issue. Do you get what I'm saying? We appreciate that you are trying to be respectful, and that's always good, but you can afford to let loose a little. You're not a guest anymore Mitsuki, you're family. Just think of this as your second home away from home."

The snake child was silent, processing the speech he had just received and attempting to formulate a plan on how to best respond to the man. 

"Oh, and that includes dropping that whole 'Lord Hokage' thing here, alright? You can just call me Mr. Uzumaki, or Mr. Naruto, or dad-ah!"

A soft rap from the back of Hinata's hand to his shoulder cut the man off mid sentence. 

"I see. Very well then, thank you very much for the presents father, mother, I shall open them now."

The two adults shared shocked looks, the dad thing had been a joke, even though the rest of his words were serious. He had forgotten how serious Mitsuki took everything. He was tempted to tell the boy that he had been kidding about the dad part, but if the boy was finally loosening up and felt comfortable, then he didn't want to risk ruining it and making him clam up again. So, the two adults simply smiled and sat silently.

"Dude, you can't call my mom and dad, mother and father. You may be my boyfriend, but that's still weird. It makes it sound like we're married or something. Just stick with calling them by name."

"Very well my sun, whatever you say."

So the boy began opening his gifts, getting a homemade friendship bracelet from Himawari, copies of the family photos they had taken earlier in wall hanging frames from Hinata, and a light blue handheld gaming console to match Boruto's from Naruto. 

As Himawari happily helped the boy put the bracelet on, Hinata stood and made her way over to the kitchen, morning Boruto over with her hand.

"I made two copies of the photo of just you two as well. I thought you might like one for your room and one to give to Mitsuki as a Christmas gift. I know you have been struggling to find something perfect for him, so I bought a nice standing frame for it as well. That way you can give it to him with the picture."

The woman whispered, as she pulled out a framed photo wrapped in green and red tissue paper from under the sink and handed it to her son. 

A framed photo of him kissing Mitsuki on the cheek in embarrassing holiday attire. As humiliating as it was, it definitely felt like the kind of thing Mitsuki would appreciate the most. He wasn't one for useless objects like toys or electronics or knick knacks. But he seemed to treasure having photos of him and his friends on his nightstand, and he definitely didn't have one like this yet. 

"Thanks mom, you're the best! He's gonna love this, ya know!"

The boy hugged his mother and raced back over to the tree, to his partner's side. Returning just in time to see his father open his gift from him.

"Ah, gloves. Well, it's better than the new socks you got me last year. Thanks Boruto."

"Hey, there's more under the gloves old man, keep looking."

"...Ah. more new socks. Thanks son, I can always count on you and your mother to keep me warm."

The boy grinned seriously as his mother returned to open her gift. 

"Oh my, Boruto, what a beautiful charm bracelet! Thank you!"

"Of course! And it has our birthstones on it, Aquamarine for me, Peridot for Hima, and Tourmaline for the old man! I got a Blue Topaz charm for you too and a Ruby one for Mitsuki, but I wasn't sure if you'd want them on there or not. It might get kind of heavy on your wrist if you add too many charms." 

The woman wiped a tear from her eye and hugged her son.

"Thank you sweetheart, I will be sure to put them on later."

"Oh, oh, what did you get for me big brother?" Exclaimed Himawari, as she bounced up and down, waiting for permission to tear open her gift.

"Open it and find out."

Even if Boruto had the Byakugan like his sister or the Sharingan like Sarada, he doubted he would have been able to keep up with how fast the parcel had been unwrapped by the young girl, nor would he have been prepared to catch the tyke as she threw herself at him with a squeal of delight. 

"Hairpins! You got me sunflower hairpins! And a hairband! Thank you big brother!"

The boy scratched his cheek in embarrassment for a moment, looking to the side with a blush as he tried to seem disinterested. 

"Yeah, well, I heard you say something about your hair getting in the way when you and mom are cooking, and that it's not long enough to tie back yet, so I thought maybe these would help keep it out of your eyes at least."

"I love them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As the girl continued to squeeze him and rub her face in his chest, the boy huffed and ran a hand through her hair affectionately. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and open your gift from Santa first, I've got something I need to do real quick."

"Okay!" She chirped, giving a quick nod as she ran off to see what she had gotten from Father Christmas himself. 

Boruto smiled as he watched her move, then approached Mitsuki with an outstretched hand holding a green and red clad object. On top of said object, sat a tiny brown paper bag with a dark blue ribbon holding it shut. 

"Here, I know it's not much, but Merry Christmas Mitsuki."

Puzzled, the taller male reached out with both hands and took the offered items.

"I don't understand, what is this for Boruto? I thought you received Sensei's name from the team gift exchange, so why are you giving this to me?"

  
  


Boruto snorted, rolling his eyes as he flashed a smile at the other boy, which quickly disappeared when he saw the other child was not joking.

"What, are you serious? Mitsuki, you're my boyfriend, and you're spending Christmas at my place. I can't  _ not _ give you a gift, especially when the rest of my family gave you gifts."

"I see, but I did not bring gifts for your mother or father or even your sister."

"Don't worry about that. You never give a gift with the expectation of getting one in return. You do it because you want to, because you really care about the person you are giving it to and you wanna see them happy. So come on, just open 'em already."

Mitsuki nodded, placing the small bag on top of the counter so he could carefully remove the colored tissue paper from whatever it was covering. As soon as he did, he saw the framed picture and his mouth went agape. He was silent for a while, almost to the point that it made Boruto panic and think both he and his mother had been wrong.

But eventually, the boy smiled and pressed the item against his chest, wrapping an arm over it as if to protect it from anyone who may want to steal it or do it harm.

"Thank you Boruto, what a lovely picture to add to my collection. I will be sure to find a place for it as soon as I return to my apartment."

"Yeah, no problem. But you still have to open the bag, ya know?"

"Ah, yes. Let's see."

Once again, the child gently peeled away the ribbon to get the bag open. The boy then slipped a hand in, grabbed what was inside and pulled it out, opening his fist he found two beautiful necklaces that seemed to fit together or be able to stand alone.

Boruto quickly grabbed the sun and fit it snuggly into the slot of the crescent moon until he heard a snap, holding it up so Mitsuki could read it. 

"I figured it kind of got us, ya know?"

_ Live By The Sun, Love By The Moon _

It was perfect. Boruto was his sun, his whole reason for existing, his very life. He lived to revolve around Boruto. He lived by the sun. But he also adored the blond, he loved him more than anything or anyone. And it didn't distinguish what type of love it was. He at first started out just knowing that Boruto was more important to him than his own life, that he loved him, but it wasn't until recently that he realized he was  _ in  _ love with him. The Sun was loved by the moon, but the sun also gave love to the moon. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it, I know you don't care for unnecessary trinkets and stuff, but it seemed to fit us so well and I'd had to get you something, and I'd already spent weeks trying to find you the perfect gift with no luck, so I just bit the kunai and got 'em. If you don't like it, you don't have to keep it. I can return it if you want, or uh, or I can just keep 'em and try to get you something else. Ah, geez, what did I do? Come on man, say something, you look like you're gonna cry!"

"I love it. It perfectly encapsulates us, our positions and our relationship. It is perfect. Please do not return it."

"O-Oh, so that's a happy expression. Okay, yeah of course I won't return it then man. I'm glad you like it. So, uh, do you want me to help you put them on?"

The pale boy nodded for a second, before frowning and shaking his head.

"These necklaces come apart, do they not?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Why is that?"

"Oh, well, sometimes people buy those kinds of necklaces for themselves and sometimes they buy them so that they can give one of the two to someone important to them. They are usually called promised couples necklaces if they are romantic or best friend necklaces if they are platonic. So they're meant to work together or apart."

The powder blue haired male hummed in consideration of the blond's words, his hands already moving to try to unlock the two trinkets.

"I see. If that is the case, then should you not keep one Boruto? After all, we are a 'promised couple', are we not?"

"W-What?! No way! I got that for you Mitsuki! I can't take part of your present. Besides, we're not a 'promised' anything! We're a couple yeah, but we aren't like sworn to each other for life or anything, there is no promise for them to symbolize or be a reminder of!"

A small click carried through the room as Mitsuki managed to unlink the two necklaces, seemingly not paying attention to anything Boruto had just said as he had already made up his mind. 

"Which one would you like? I would say you should take the Sun because you are my sun, but since it says Live By The Sun, perhaps that is the one I should keep. What do you think Boruto?"

"I think you're not listening to me, which is strange since you usually hang off of every word I say."

"Mm. My apologies, my sun, I was a bit distracted. But I can give you my full attention now, so what were you saying then?"

"I said, we aren't promised! We never made any vows! So the necklaces have nothing to represent, so it would be pointless for you to give me one. Just keep both of them."

At this, Mitsuki frowned and went silent once again. Leaving Boruto to wonder if he had upset the other boy, or if Mitsuki was just thinking over what he had said.

"Then let us make a promise to each other now. Then the pendants will have a reason. I vow to always be with you, no matter what. Until I draw my final breath, I will protect and stand by your side. I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness and safety for as long as you allow me to remain."

Remember earlier when Boruto was so sure that he had gotten used to pretty much anything Mitsuki said and how he wasn't embarrassed or surprised by it anymore? He was wrong, because that had  _ definitely _ not been what he was expecting, nor did he remain unaffected by it.

The blond was left with a completely red face, redder Sarada's shirt, redder than an apple, redder than the blood in his body! How was he supposed to respond to that?! It sounded like the other boy was making vows at their wedding which they were both totally way too young to even  **_think_ ** about, let alone make promises for!

"Wha-what?! What are you even  **_saying_ ** Mitsuki! You make it sound like we are getting married or something! We only started dating  **1 month ago** , you can't make such long running promises like that!"

A tilted head and questioning blinking eyes were the other's reaction.

"Why not? I have told you before, I intend to stay as long as you will let me. I have also told you that my will is your will, and as long as you are happy, I am happy. You also already know that I would give my life for you if it were ever necessary. Why is it wrong to put it all together and make it a promise?"

"B-Beacuse! Those sound like  **_vows_ ** Mitsuki! How's that you would give at a wedding! A wedding which happens between two fully aged and fully sure adults! Which we're not! We don't know what the future will bring, what if one of us dies before we're even old enough to get married? Or if one of us decides that we don't  _ want  _ to marry the other? You can't make those kinds of promises now."

Mitsuki remained unfazed however, only blinking in response as if he still didn't understand the problem. 

"But Boruto, you should already know that you are the only person that matters to me. Who else would I marry if not you? Aside from that fact, I do not care if in the future you decide you do not want to marry me. I only wish to ensure your taken care of, should you find someone else along the way that you would rather be with than me, I would step down. But I would never leave your side unless you told me you wanted me gone. I could still protect and serve you as a friend. No matter what happens, nothing can change that you are my sun, and I am your moon. We will always be bound to each other, one way or another, and that is enough for me."

A moment of silence enveloped the two boys as Boruto considered the other's words. He was right. Even if they broke up, they could still be friends. Even if Boruto died tomorrow, Mitsuki's promise was that he would do all he could for Boruto until death do they part, so he would still be making good on his promise. 

A long, withering sigh was released as Boruto reached out a hand, palm up, as he made a grabbing motion.

"I hate when you're right. Alright, which one of 'em do you want to keep? Give it here So I can help you put it on."

Mitsuki's smile seemed to brighten as he stepped forward and held both up.

"You decide. I cannot choose which is more appropriate for me, the moon because that is what I am, or the sun because it's message is my mantra. I'm sure that you will pick the right choice."

"Gee, thanks, put all the pressure of tough decisions on me why don'tcha? Is this what it's going to be like if we  **do** get married? You're gonna heap all the responsibility and pressure on me?" Snarled the blond, as he grabbed both pendants from his boyfriend and motioned for him to turn around.

Mitsuki did as he was instructed, and chuckled in response to the blond's jab, his sleeve covering his mouth to hide his smile, but doing nothing to hide his shaking shoulders. Boruto could only smile in response as he looped the chain around the pale neck before him and clasped it. 

"There, all done."

Instantly, golden eyes snapped open as he looked down and lifted the charm with one hand to see which one Boruto had chosen to give him.

"Ah. The moon. I see, I trust in your judgement, Boruto. Thank you." 

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one who lives by the sun ya know? I mean, the actual sun anyway, and Hima can be pretty sunny too, and with how pale you are the moon probably does love you. Besides, it's best not to overthink things. You're the moon, and I'm the sun."

Mitsuki smiled softly at his sun, seeing the light blush on the tan cheeks as the boy avoided his gaze. 

"Indeed."

"Heeeyyy! Big brother, Mitsuki, you still have to open your gifts from Santa!" 

"Okay! We're coming!"

With the exchange done, Boruto grabbed Mitsuki's hand and pulled him back over to the tree and his warmly smiling family members. The rest of the day was spent in each other's company, just playing around, talking and having fun. 

Eventually, Sakura and Sarada came over to join in on the fun and visit with the Uzumaki family. Sakura chatted with Naruto and Hinata as they exchanged gifts, while Sarada played with Himawari. 

As the night wound down, everyone went home, but not before Sarada made sure to remind Boruto to meet up at 10am for the team secret Santa. 

Which of course prompted Boruto to pick a fight over her treating him like a forgetful child and Sarada fighting back because Boruto had already proven that he forgot the whole exchange once before. Mitsuki only chuckled at the argument while Sakura and Hinata stepped in to pull their kids away. 

After that, the night was quiet. Boruto cleaned up all the sheets from his floor and put away his new games and toys. It gave him plenty of time to reflect on the day he had, which reminded him of the sun pendant he kept. Seeing as he already  _ had  _ a necklace that he wore everywhere, he didn't really want to wear a second one.

But he also didn't want to  _ not  _ use it. If Mitsuki was going to wear his everywhere he went, then Boruto should be sure to have his on him as well. Hmm, maybe he could get his mom to glue a pin to the back of it or something so he could pin it to his jacket or headband or something.

Oh well, that could wait until tomorrow, after he wrapped and exchanged gifts with his team. All in all, Boruto was happy with how things had played out. Mitsuki seemed to genuinely live his gifts, which was a huge relief seeing as he put so much time and thought into shopping for him. 

But then again, Sarada was probably right, Mitsuki would have loved and been grateful for anything he had given him. So putting so much thought into the whole thing probably wasn't necessary. 

But hey, it's the thought that counts, right? 

\----------

In the morning, Boruto decided it was too much work to wrap the gift for his big brother Konohamaru, so he just threw it in a bag and went to the gift exchange. Unsurprisingly, he was the last to arrive, which got him lectured at all over again by Sarada. 

Thankfully, it didn't last long, as Konohamaru cut in and suggested they get things started already so as not to waste anymore time. So, Boruto trusted the bag into his Sensei's arms and yawned. Watching out of the corner of his eye as Sarada gave her gift to Mitsuki and instructed him to open it now.

Wait...was that? THAT BITCH! She actually gave him a photo album full of childhood pictures!! 

Whether she felt his eyes on her or if she just happened to look up and catch him glaring, the girl returned his gaze with a confident smirk and a small chuckle. 

The worst part of it all, Mitsuki's eyes were twinkling like he had just been handed the most precious thing in the entire world. The boy thumbed through the pages gently, taking his time as he smiled down at the book, studying each picture intently. 

"Well, it's not the most imaginative gift, but it is useful all the same, and I was just thinking I should get myself a new pouch for my Uncle Asuma's blades. Thank you Boruto."

Drawing his attention back to his Sensei, Boruto quickly whipped his head back around to face the man. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. No problem big bro."

"Boruto."

Once again, Boruto spun around to find the one who had called him, this time seeing a smiling Mitsuki clutching the album to his chest with one arm, while holding out a bag with his other hand. 

"I hope you like it my sun. I had to do a few favors for Denki before he agreed to help me out, but it was worth it as long as it made you happy."

"Ah, I guess you were my secret Santa, huh? Do you want me to open it now?"

The pale boy nodded.

"Please do."

Opening the bag revealed 3 tins of the next round of cards that the Kaminarimon company was releasing, but they weren't slated to come out for a whole 2 months yet!

"No way! Mitsuki! These aren't supposed to be out for another 2 whole months! How dis you get these!?"

"As I said, I had to do a few favors for Denki and his father, after that I simply told them they were a gift for you and they were happy to help."

"I don't even want to imagine what they made you do to get these. Thanks Mitsuki, I seriously appreciate this man. I wonder if I got any rares in these."

"I am happy to know that you are pleased. Looks like we both got each other the perfect gifts." He said with a close eyed grin, both arms wrapping tightly around the book against his chest, a silver chain shining in the sunlight under the neck of his shirt.

"Yeah." Replied the blond, flashing a toothy grin of his own, a sun charm sparkling from the pink inside of his jacket collar.

They were both happy, even though Sarada had surely embarrassed him by sharing private pictures of him with his boyfriend, it wasn't anything that bad. Heck, if he and Mitsuki did end up being serious, he was sure his mother would end up sharing them and far worse with the boy anyway. 

If they got serious huh? Somehow, that thought was more comforting than it was embarrassing or scary, and Boruto found that he was strangely okay with that. After all, strangeness wasn't a bad thing, plenty of his friends were strange in their own ways, and he loved all of them. And Mitsuki was definitely strange, and he definitely loved him.

His life, his relationships, his unknown symbol on his hand. They may all be weird, but they made him who he was. And that was something he would always wear like a badge of honor.

**THE END**  
  


__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! And sorry if it wasn't the best, like I said, this was all written while I was holding conversations with my friend, so it was kind of hard to think and come up with different ways to describe scenes and different words and such. Like i said before, I am totally down to write more for this pairing, and probably will write one for them for Easter when it rolls around because the idea of Himawari and Mitsuki participating in an egg hunt is too adorable to me to pass up. Let me know what you think below!
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering, Konohamaru gave Sarada a scroll all about different types of firestyle jutsus.
> 
> Oh! And anyone curious about the necklaces, those can be found on Amazon I believe they are Lauren-Spencer. You should be able to just Google them and the words engraved on them and they should pop up. Mikey and I both legitimately had a tough time decided who should get which one in the story. XD


End file.
